Faith
by xxMissUnderstood
Summary: Preview: Have faith in me and i'll have faith in you... Were the words she remembered so clearly in her mind. ACTUAL SUMMARY INSIDE! This is my first mew mew fic so please R&R! RYOUXOC.


Faith

Chapter 1 - Finally.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew in ANY way... But I do own my OC.

Faith was the word that everybody knew, but when it'd hit them, they'd never know. Was it really easy to deal with? No... that was the answer. To have faith in somebody or in a thing wasn't quite simple. But does she have faith in the people and things aroun d her? Deal with these things and they won't haunt you. She was never happy about it, but was stuck with it. RYOUXOC and other pairings. R&R. I'm no good at summaries... at all...

**AN: This is my second EVER fanfic, and my first ever Tokyo Mew Mew fic. I have not read or seen everything in the show or manga so i apologize for any mistakes.**

**NOTE!! DONT SKIP THIS!: Retasu in this story is 'Lettuce' I will be using Retasu instead, because it sounds more appropiate...**

**ALSO! this is a RyouXOC fanfic with other pairings! I'm going to try my best to not make my OC mary-sue, thank-you. **

Here it goes...:

_"Have faith in me and i'll have faith in you..." Were the words she remembered so clearly in her mind._ She snapped out of her daydream, and made her way to her destination.

_"Here I go..." _She thought as she stepped into the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you bring these strawberry tarts to table five?" Keiichiro asked Minto, and she turned her head away, pretending she couldn't hear anything.

"Stop being so snobby, and take it." Ryou said, walking by. Minto fumed, and opened her mouth to counter him.

"I'm not the one walking around the room, doing nothing at all you know." Minto said, and Ryou sighed.

"Do you want me to find a way to mutate your DNA so you stay in a bird form." He said more as a statement than a question. She gasped, and grabbed the plate, bringing it to table five.

Retasu(Lettuce! remember!) ran into the cafe, late, and just arriving from the library. She ran to the back, gripping tightly onto the newpapers she'd found earlier that day. She waved it around in importancy, and threw it down onto the table, getting everybody's attention.

"What is it this time?" Ryou asked, as he walked to the newpaper, and stared down at it.

"I-It's..." Retasu was out of breath from running.

"ANOTHER MEW MEW!" The rest of the girls shouted, and turned all their attention to Keiichiro and Ryou.

"How do you explain this?" Ichigo asked, her attention on the two male figures infront of her.

"You can't be so sure. It could've just been one of you caught on camera." Ryou said, as he looked at the blurred figure in the picture.

"Zakuro... It looks like you...na no da." Purin said while pointing at the picture.

"Now that you mention it, it does look like Zakuro...nya." Ichigo agreed, and looked over to Zakuro who disagreed.

"It isn't me. You guys shouldn't assume too much!" Zakuro claimed, and was angered by the fact that they were pointing fingers at her. "And anyways, my tail was never that thin, looks like a short monkey tail..." She said, but Retasu disagreed, and shook her head.

"Monkey's tails aren't that thick..." Retasu stated, and stared at it for a moment.

"None of us has sleeves though!" Minto pointed out, but was countered out.

"One of you could've been wearing a sweater..." Ryou said, and looked at each one of them.

"No... It couldn't because the shadow on the material ressembles our mew form's outfit." Retasu stated, and pointed to the skirt, and sleeve's shadow out lining.

"Well then!" Ichigo called out, and pointed a finger.

"We have another Mew Mew, but..." Ichigo paused, staring at Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Why is there another?... we need answers Ryou and Keiichiro, and I know you guys have 'em." Ichigo pointed, andthey tensed up.

"Okay... we'll tell you in an hour, but we still have business right now." Ryou said, and sent them back to their duties.

They've been working for the last hour, and were cleaning up when the doors to the cafe opened.

"We're sorry, but the cafe is closed." Ichigo said, and the girl smiled at her.

"Oh... I know that, that's why I'm here." The girl spoke, and Ichigo was confused. She looked at the teenager infront of her, who was just shifting her eyes from one place to the other.

"We're closed, as Ichigo said. We'll have to ask you to leave please." Minto said, annoyed of the woman that stood at the entrance.

"Is Ryou or Keichiro here?" The woman asked, and Retasu approached them.

"Yes they are, they're at the back, I'll go get them." She replied, and ran to the back.

"Ryou, Keiichiro! somebody's looking for you." Retasu said, as she opened the door.

"Who is it?..." Ryou asked, while getting off his chair, with Keiichiro behind him.

"Hey miss? What's that mark?" Ichigo asked, pointing at her waist, seeing a mark that ressembled heart with what seemd to be a ribbon around it. The woman covered it, and laughed nervously.

"Oh.. It's nothing..." She replied, and held her hand at her waist.

Retasu came out of the back, with a smile.

"Their coming out right now, they just take awhile..." Retasu said, and the woman's metallic blue eyes widened.

"Oh.. sorry for the trouble! Gee! Look at the time! I'm... late! Well see ya!" She said in a panic, and pushed the doors opened right when Ryou, and Keiichiro arrived.

"No! They're here right now!" Retasu said, and grabbed onto the woman's sweater.

_"Uh oh... this isn't good." _She thought as she was being held back by her sweater.

"N-no no no! It's alright! I-I have to go right now anyways!" She said taking a glance over her shoulder to see them approaching closer. Retasu's grip was slipping, and the woman was free from her grab, but felt another grab, this time on her wrist.

_"Gah! so close..."_ She sighed, and mentally slapped herself.

"Hello miss? I thought you needed to see us? Where are you going?" She froze on the spot, and refused to turn, scared to reveal her identity.

"Uh... I'm late! I better go now! Sorry!" She said, as she tried getting out of his grip. He didn't let go, so she turned around in defeat. She had a dark pair of sunglasses on, and a hat on.

"... Are you okay miss?" Ryou asked, getting annoyed of her 'excuse' to go.

"Yes, I'm okay, Ryou." She replied, and he raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice.

"Okay... What did you want to see me for?" Ryou asked, and casually stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Have you already forgotten about me, Ryou? Keiichiro there seems to remember..." The woman stated, as Ryou turned to see Keiichiro's widened eyes.

"... S-su-suguri..." Keiichiro whispered, his eyes still wide. Ryou had just realised, and froze.

She finally took off her sunglasses and hat to reveal her brown hair, and metallic blue eyes.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten... Your first experiment?" Her voice came, and paused. "Because of you, I am a freak! I want to be normal!" She screamed, and the other Mews were shocked.

"I don't know what you mean." Ryou said, denying everything, and she was enraged.

"Listen here... Don't deny it. You have promised to help, and you will. I AM A FREAK YOU HEAR ME?!" She screamed at him, and clenched her fists. A tail from behind her popped out, and her ears popped out of her head, which seemd to be animal ears. Ichigo squealed, and jumped away from her tail.

"There's nothing I could've done then, and nothing I could do now. You are going to be like that, whether you like it or not." Ryou said, and turned around. Suguri recieved a glare from him, and she glared back at him. Keiichiro grabbed both their shouluders, and sighed.

"Calm down for one... and it's been awhile you guys." Keiichiro said, and they both took a deep breath, returning back to normal.

They all sat down at the back, and were introduced.

"You guys this is Kurofusa Suguri." Keiichiro started with a smile on his face, as usual.

"I'm Momomiya Ichigo."

"Aizawa Minto."

"Midorikawa Retasu."

"Fon Purin na no da!"

"Fujiwara Zakuro..."

They introduced eachother with their names, and continued on.

"We're the Mew Mews." Ichigo said happily, and continued. "We each are an animal of course! nya!" She purred, and Suguri raised an eyebrow.

"Cat, I'm guessing?" Suguri laughed, and Ichigo nodded, laughing with her.

"So if you're a Mew Mew, then what animal are you?" Retasu asked curiously.

"I'm the black-footed ferret, if I'm correct..." She looked over to Ryou and Keiichiro for a confirmation. They both nodded, and she smiled.

"Yes, I am the black-footed ferret..." She said with a smile on her face.

"Do you like ferrets? na no da." Purin asked Suguri, and she nodded right away.

"Of course. I used to have a pet ferret, unfortunately it ran away..." She said, and laughed nervously, scratching her head.

"So are you here to join our Mew Mew team?" Ichigo asked, and Suguri pushed her chair out, standing up.

"No." She said flatly, and the Mew Mew team flinched at the movement.

"Why not?" Minto asked, and Suguri stayed silent.

"Cause, I don't want to." Suguri answered plainly.

"But you're one of us! You belong here!" Ichigo said, and Suguri was disgusted.

"I know! I'm a freak okay? I admit it, I've been like this for awhile now." She said, and Keiichiro started to massage her shoulders calming her down, making her sit back down.

"Thank-you..." She said, and Keiichiro nodded. Ryou sat there, ignoring everything, because he's heard it before.

"Why aren't you speaking, Ryou?" Suguri asked, and he looked at everyone.

"I've already heard it all before, and I don't need to hear it again." he replied simply, and she growled.

"You know what! I'm tired of the stupid mask that you put on!" Suguri screamed at him.

"What mask are you talking about?" Ryou asked, surprised aat her statement.

"The fake visage that makes you seem to know alot, but I see right through it!" Suguri said, and he just stared at her.

"You're not speaking or listening, because I was the mistake that you couldn't fix! I remember each and every single word you said that day!" Suguri screamed at Ryou, and his eyes widened for a second, but narrowed as fast as it widened.

"Who are you to say that? You think I wanted to make that mistake? You are the one that made the mistake!" Ryou shouted back, expolding, all the anger that had boiled up in him.

"Was it a mistake to trust you? To love you?" She said, whispering the last part, only loud enough for Keiichiro and Ryou to hear. Ryou's eyes widened at the sudden realisation.

"I-I thought..." Ryou started but nothing came out.

"Well... you thought wrong." Suguri said, and Keiichiro patted her head to comfort her.

"Hah... and I call myself smart..." Ryou laughed at himself, at his mistakes, and what he hadn't noticed till now. Keiichiro and Suguri laughed with him, and the Mew Mews didn't get it at all.

"Sorry about the mistakes..." Was the last words he whispered, after he saw both Keiichiro and Suguri laughing with him.

_"Sorry?... hah... it's finally been said, after all this time of waiting. He'd finally admitted it." _Suguri thought with a smile on her face.

**END OF CHAPTER. hope you liked it! please REVIEW! I'd like to know if you want me to continue or not?... remember this is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic, so don't be so hard, because I'm not THAT familiar with the whole story.**


End file.
